villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Renya Karasuma
Renya Karasuma (in Japanese: 烏丸連耶) is the Boss of the Black Organization , and therefore the Bigger Bad and overarching antagonist of the entire Detective Conan series. He was often referred as Anokata (That Person) by the members of the organization. Karasuma is an influential aristocrat who lives in a golden castle, known as the Sunset Manor, who was presumed to have died 50 years ago. Appearance From what is shown, Karasuma is an elderly, obese man with a nose that is shaped like a beak, gives his face a resemblance to that of a crow. He dressed in black with a white scarf, held a walking stick with a orb on the top handle on his right hand with long nails, and on his left shoulder there is a crow, which could be his pet or merely a symbol. Personality Though not much is known about his personality, Karasuma is a creepy, cruel man, even before his revelation as the Boss of the Black Organization. He is obsessed with the treasure, and committed serial killings only to get closer to it and take it all for himself. Once his true identity as the Boss is revealed, it is clear that Karasuma is a ruthless, cold person. He ordered the members of the Organization to brutally kill people and even each other just to prove their loyalty. He also has a favor to Vermouth, though the reason of this favor is unknown. However, even then, he still willingly sends her into deadly missions. Biography Past Renya Karasuma was the most wealthy and influential millionaire in Japan, who knows many famous and powerful people. During his lifetime, he had collected over three hundred pieces of priceless art. When his mother had died, he inherited Sunset Manor. After finding knowledge about the King, Queen and Knight leading to a treasure left by his mother which supposedly in the castle, Karasuma was unable to solve it himself, thus he hired people to solve the riddle and killing them as motivation for the others to work faster. Eventually Karasuma is said to have died elderly between forty and twenty years prior to the current timeline, during the Showa period, under mysterious circumstances. After his supposed death, the Karasuma family had declined, and the castle belongs to other hands, and hardly anything has been touched ever since the incident. In truth, Karasuma is still alive and secretly plans crimes with an organization which he leads that Conan calls "The Black Organization", and communicates with his subordinates through text messages. His phone number, encoded as the famous children song Nanatsu no Ko, is #969#6261. He also promotes agents and deciding on their alcoholic code names. The FBI think that only a few among the highest ranking executive agents (such as Gin or Vermouth) were able to lead them to the mysterious boss. Tragedy of Sunset Manor Ten years after Karasuma's fake death, there was an auction fair held in the Sunset Manor, in memory of this late man, by selling out more than 300 pieces of artifacts in his collections. In the second day of the auction fair, it was a dark and stormy night full of rain, when two soaked men visited the manor, bribing the auction fair's hosts with drugged cigarettes in order to proceed into the building. Then, they started to persuade all the guests to smoke their drugged cigarettes. The guests all turned into a state of estacy after they smoked those cigarettes, but soon their mental state worsen, before the everyone were plundged into a state of madness. For example, one man hugged one of the artifacts and ran out of the room, screaming that he saw a devil. A woman knelt on the ground and begging for forgiveness hysterically. Another man started to prick himself with his pen. Soon, all the guests began to fight to gain the artifacts in the room, even declaring fights with blades and swords. After one night of hellish madness, the entire room was plundged into mess, leaving only 8 dead bodies and about a dozen of guests who were put into comatose. This case soon became the only major case in Detective Conan series that, so far, has no explanation. However, it is presumed that Karasuma is the one behind this brutality, after his true identity and the truth that his death was faked is revealed. Detective Conan Karasuma is first mentioned in chapter 300, where many famous detectives of Japan were invited to his castle to find the treasure. It is revealed that the treasure is the entire castle itself, which is actually made of gold. In chapter 1008, Kudo Yusaku decodes the code which Conan (Shinichi Kudo, his son) read as ACASA RUM, and reveals that it is actually read as CARASUMA, revealing Karasuma is the Boss behind the Black Organization. Karasuma would presumably show up in the final battle, where the series would reach its conclusion. Gallery PossessionKarasuma.jpg|Karasuma "possesses" Detective Oogami. The Boss of the Black Organization Profile.jpg|A silhouette used to depict the Boss of the Black Organization. 4034970a304e251fbbaf565aa586c9177f3e5333.jpg|The anime version of Boss' silhouette behind Gin, Vodka and Velmouth Trivia *So far, Karasuma is only seen in flashbacks or imaginations, and does not make any appearance in person. *There are several hints that Karasuma is the Boss: **Aoyama Gosho told that the Boss has been once mentioned in the series. Karasuma was mentioned and appeared once in the flashback of one case, as a shadow. If Karasuma is an unimportant background character, it would be weird not to reveal his appearance to the audience and readers. **In an interview, Aoyama Gosho stated that the Organization's true name is unrelated to its boss' name. This would mean that unless Renya Karasuma is revealed to not be the true boss of the Black Organization, the Black Organization cannot be considered to be the same organization as the Karasuma Group. **Haibara said that the project of the Organization has been developed for 50 years. Karasuma is believed to have died for 50 years. **It is said that Haibara believed this person to have died. This is accurate as Karasuma is believed to have died by almost everyone who know him. **It is known that Vermouth has the ability to be ageless. It is assumed that Karasuma also possesses a similar ability. *Due to his obese and aristocratic appearance, as well as his face that is shaped like that of a bird, Karasuma bears a resemblance to the famous Batman villain Penguin. Navigation Category:Wealthy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Enigmatic Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Elderly Category:Flashback Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Serial Killers Category:Delusional Category:Unseen Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Possessor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Extravagant Category:Mobsters